This invention generally relates to a wall mounted elevating mechanism and more particularly relates to a wall mounted elevating mechanism for use in an adjustable working area having autopsy/necropsy sinks and grossing work stations.
Autopsy tables, grossing tables, necropsy tables and trimming tables are all well known in the art. These tables are designed to accommodate a body or other part of a body while a post mortem examination is carried out or pathology is conducted on an organ or other body part. Many of these autopsy tables in the prior art were made of simple ceramic slabs with no exhaust systems. Recently these prior art autopsy tables have been made of a stainless steel having a discontinuous or perforated surface. These tables may have ventilation systems to reduce the odor associated with chemicals and natural fluids and components that are associated with an autopsy or pathology procedure. The use of ceramic slabs or stainless steel create an easy to clean surface that generally are non porous and easy to disinfect after each autopsy or pathology procedure is conducted.
Many of these prior art autopsy tables include an assortment of components used in conjunction therewith. For instance, an autopsy table may include a plurality of faucets that are used for transferring liquids, gas, or vapors to the autopsy table. Such liquids can be formaldehyde, other chemicals, water, or any other type of chemical or substance needed during an autopsy or pathology procedure. The autopsy tables generally also include an air system that includes an air intake and air exhaust vents that may also include filters and like to constantly clean the air and reduce odors from the autopsy table and surrounding environment. Furthermore, sinks are generally located within an autopsy table. Grating surfaces may also be found on the autopsy table for allowing fluids to be removed and collected during autopsy of the human or animal body. Furthermore, autopsy tables may also be arranged such that a gurney or cart may be used in conjunction with the autopsy table for delivering the body or for holding the body during the autopsy procedure. The gurney or cart is capable of being secured in position against a predetermined surface of an autopsy table and may also be inclined to any required angle necessary for the user performing the autopsy.
Prior art autopsy tables have generally been used in fixed positions in a post mortem room, hospital, laboratory or the like. These tables are fixed in a position that is convenient for a predetermined average size human to conduct the work of the autopsy or pathology procedures in a comfortable, non-stress inducing manner in a standing or seated position.
One problem associated with prior art autopsy, necropsy, or grossing tables is that they are fixed at a single height and are not adjustable to provide an ergonomically friendly use for people of various heights. Another problem with prior art autopsy tables is that many of them are not wall mounted and require increased space for use in a room and require a stronger base to support the autopsy table during the autopsy procedure. The prior art includes some wall mounted autopsy tables that are arranged at a fixed height for a predetermined average sized individual. These autopsy tables are not capable of being adjusted to users of different heights and statures, thus creating ergonomic issues for those having to perform autopsies in uncomfortable and sometimes painful positions because of the height of the autopsy table.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an autopsy table that is capable of being mounted on or off a wall and having a mechanism that will elevate the work surface to a users selected height. This will create an ergonomically friendly environment for performing an autopsy. The ergonomically friendly environment will reduce stress, increase productivity and reduce worker injuries due to repetitive motions performed at awkward angles for those working at a table not properly fitted to their respective stature and height.